This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project will be aimed at obtaining structures of a voltage-gated potassium (Kv) channel in lipid membranes. There are at least two distinct conformations for a Kv channel and we want to obtain both structures at 5-9 Angstrom resolution so that we can deduce the secondary structures. If conditions permit, we will pursue structures at higher resolutions that will reveal the structural details for the strong lipid-protein interaction that has been demonstrated to be critical for voltage-gating. The immediate goal is to obtain the 3D structure of a 2D crystal form that is currently available.